Throw Your Past Away
by isitcosimasian
Summary: Hermione returns home to find Ron cheating on her. Draco is being forced to marry Pansy to keep the next generation 'pure'. They want out. But their pasts get in the way of their escape. Can they help each other throw away their pasts?
1. Prologue: After The War

**Harry Potter isn't mine. Sadly. :( It's all J.K. Rowling's.**

* * *

"And with this, we farewell Fred Weasley. A twin, a brother, a son, a friend. You will be missed."

George stood stiffly beside his twin brother's grave, reading the carved words over and over with wet eyes.

"You okay, mate?" Neville placed a hand on his shoulder.

George flinched, startled. "Oh. Yeah." His voice quivered.

"Are you alright, George? You seem out of it today. It must be the nargles." Luna said in a dreamy voice, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm okay Luna. Don't worry about me."

"I remember feeling like this after my mother died. Like nothing, however how good it may be, can make your pain go away." Luna told George. "But little by little, you'll feel better George. Fred wouldn't want you to be like this because of him."

"Yes Luna."

"Remember, if you need anything, just tell us aye?" Neville reminded.

"Yes Neville."

Hermione gave Ron a light kiss on the cheek and cupped his face.

"Ron. Harry and I are here for you."

"Won Won!" Lavender and Parvati made their way towards the couple. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Frodo was a great person…" she gushed as pushed Hermione out of her way and clung to Ron.

"Stop calling him that. And it's Fred, you idiot!" Hermione corrected through gritted teeth.

"If you are going to call me an idiot, say it to my face." Lavender hissed.

"I just did. See? Proof right there."

Seething, Lavender turned back to Ron and stroked his hair.

"Bye Won Won."

Ron grunted in reply.

Soon, all the guests had gone, leaving The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione alone in the snow covered cemetery.

"Goodbye Fred."

The Weasley family walked away from Fred's grave. Mrs Weasley was sobbing; Ginny, wiping her eyes furiously; George, run out of tears to cry and Ron, just staring off into space.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand before she sunk to the ground and wiped snowflakes off Fred's headstone. A single tear burnt a hot trail down her cold cheek.

"Oh Fred." She sighed.

"We'll meet you at the Burrow, Mione."

With that, Harry and the Weasleys disapparated away.

Hermione gave a shaky wave of her wand, and a perfect white rose appeared in her hand. She placed it gently on the grave with a sniffle.

She frowned when she saw a flicker of movement behind the stone. A small white paw appeared from behind the headstone, followed by a twitching nose. Curious silver eyes. It was a ferret.

"Come to remind me of Malfoy at Fred's funeral?" Hermione sighed. She reached out to pet the shivering animal.

"Well, I suppose Narcissa did save Harry's life."

With a squeak, the ferret tentatively shuffled up and placed its paws on Hermione's knee.

"I know someone like you," Hermione told the creature.

"He was mean and called me horrid things. He made me feel like I didn't belong in this world. He made all the wrong choices. But he wasn't a killer."

The ferret twitched its pink nose.

"His name is Draco Malfoy, the twitchy little ferret."

With a weak smile, a scratch behind the ferret's ears, Hermione stood and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Goodbye."

Hermione disapparated with a small pop.

The ferret also disappeared and a pale blonde man in a black suit replaced it, tears dripping from his metallic eyes. He knelt at Fred's grave and whispered.

"I'm sorry I was mean. I'm sorry I made her feel that way. I'm sorry I made all the wrong choices."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think of it! Btw, Frodo isn't mine either. He's off LOTR... Review?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter isn't mine. Sob.**

* * *

"Ron, I'm home!"

Hermione entered the house, flicking snowflakes off her shoulders and out of her hair. She kicked off her heels before padding down the hall way towards their bedroom, clutching a paper bag containing cream bun- Ron's favourite.

"They didn't need me tonight; Healer Valerie's taking over my night shift! So I'm home a bit early!"

No answer met her ears.

Frowning, Hermione reached the bedroom door and then smiled. 'He must be asleep…Well, it's not easy being an Auror I suppose.' Planning to surprise him with the bun and a kiss, she pushed the door open.

A cacophony of Hermione's gasp, Ron's yell and a high-pitched scream followed.

Ron's ex-girlfriend from Hogwarts, Lavender Brown, leapt from the bed and scurried into a wardrobe to hide her naked body.

The cream bun fell to the floor with a soft thump and a crackle of paper.

"It's not what it looks like Hermione!" Ron called, tugging his shirt over his head.

"What else is it supposed to look like Ron?" Hermione spluttered, dashing for the door.

She shoved her feet into her shoes and wrenched the front door open. The bitter winter air hit her like a slap in the face. Hermione rushed down the stairs and was at the apparition point when a hand snatched at her wrist.

"Hermione, I can explain!" Ron grabbed her shoulders so that she faced him.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked, pummelling his chest with her fists.

"Stop it Hermione! Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?!" shouted Ron as he took hold of her wrists.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. Then they narrowed in anger. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Ron jumped back as if he were burned.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU – FUCKING – ASS – RONALD – BILIUS – WEASLEY!" With each pause, Hermione smashed Ron over the head with her beaded bag.

She shook herself free of Ron's grasp and disapparated tearfully with a soft sob and a crack.

"Rise and shine, Draco darling… Should I start calling you husband? The wedding is only tomorrow now…"

Draco awoke to Pansy's annoying voice. Eyelashes fluttering, he moaned when he felt her lying on him, stroking his hair.

"Get off." He moaned, pushing her away. How could he have forgotten? That blasted woman had been reminding him about their wedding every 2 minutes.

Draco strode to his bathroom, leaving a slightly disgruntled Pansy on the bed.

"Are you going to have a shower Drakie?"

He didn't bother answering as he stepped in to the shower after undressing.

"How about we save water and shower together?"

"Pansy."

"Yes Draco darling?"

"Get out."

"Love you too Drakie. Oh… we'll be husband and wife tomorrow… till death do us part!"

Draco stood under the showerhead for a while, the pelting of the hot droplets relaxing him. 'Ugh. Why do I have to marry her? What did I do wrong to deserve this?'

He sauntered back into his room, a towel around his waist. Draco plucked out a shirt to wear then suddenly hurled it to the ground, furious.

Groaning, Draco collapsed onto the bed, his face in his hands. What would he have to do to get out of this bloody marriage?

Hermione apparated to Ginny and Harry's house, now sobbing uncontrollably. Ginny jumped up from her gardening and sprinted over.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" she asked, thrusting an arm over Hermione's shoulders.

"It's… it's… "managed Hermione, before bursting into a fresh bout of tears. Ginny embraced her best friend and cupped her wet face in her hands.

"It's Ron. I walked in on him cheating with Lavender", Hermione blurted, sinking to the ground. Ginny gasped and joined Hermione on the grass.

"What?!" she breathed, eyes flashing.

A crack sounded and Harry appeared right before the two females on the ground.

"What the… Hermione?"

Crouching down, Harry reached out for her hand.

"My dear brother Ron," Ginny fumed. "My dear, dear brother Ron cheated on her with Lavender."

"Lavender Brown?" Harry's jaw dropped.

"The one and only..." whimpered Hermione, clutching her two friends.

Leaping up, Ginny squawked. "Come on Hermione. We're going over to Ron's right now. I'm going to kill him!"

"No!" squeaked Hermione shrilly.

Harry helped her to her feet and looked her in the eye. "Hermione, we know that Ron can be a dick at times…"

"Too bad he was thinking with that and not his brain…" muttered Ginny.

"… but you've got to forgive him." said Harry.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" bellowed Ginny. "I will hex him into oblivion!"

"Don't Ginny. Please. And Harry… I don't know what to do anymore." Hermione whispered sadly. "I'm going to spend some time alone, okay?"

"If you need anything…" Harry started.

Ginny hugged Hermione fiercely. "We'll be here", she finished.

"Auntie Mione!"

2 young boys began to sprint across towards her, a small girl hot on their heels.

"Auntie Mione's not feeling very well, back in you pop! James, Albus! You too Lily, dear." Ginny chased them back in to the house.

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "We'll be here for you 'Mione."

Hermione nodded slowly. Her hand dropped to her side and she disapparated.

* * *

**A/N: Review please, dear readers! :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**HP is all J.K Rowling's.**

* * *

Hermione sat, slumped on the stool in the empty pub, sipping a Firewhiskey. She ran a shaking hand through her tangled curls, thinking about a certain, cheating, red-headed prat.

"There you are! Why haven't you been returning my owls? I searched everywhere for you!"

Speak of the devil, Hermione thought bitterly.

"Hermione, come on, let's-"

"No, Ronald. Let's not. Leave me alone!"

"Stop being childish, come on-"whined Ron, leaning casually against the bench.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Hermy, I-"

"Don't call me that. Go away."

Ron twisted his hands and looked at his shoes.

"This is the part where you say, 'Hermione, I love you and only you,' right?" Hermione downed the rest of her firewhiskey.

"Hermione, I love you and o-" Ron stopped and frowned. "Really, Hermione, I-"

"Don't Hermione me, Ronald Weasley! You're so predictable, Ron. You don't think I've learned from the last what- 7 times? Get the fuck away from me."

Ron's eyes narrowed and glinted.

"You think you're so smart don't you? Me? Predictable? Have you seen yourself? Talk about the pot calling the cauldron black. You are the most predictable thing that has ever lived. Guess what Hermy? You're boring. BORING. You act like you've got a rod up your ass, you're just a prude. A boring, predictable prude."

Hermione leapt up and snarled," I am not a prude! I can be spontaneous. I could… I could…" She looked about wildly for inspiration. "I could kiss the next person who entered this pub! I can be spontaneous!" she repeated.

"Go on. Prove it." Ron sneered.

"I will," grumbled Hermione. She took another shaky gulp of firewhiskey to calm her nerves.

What if a woman walks in? Hermione internally groaned. She could imagine the headlines; 'Gryffindor Princess- waving her wand the other way?'

Hermione hardly grimaced as the rest of her drink burned a hot trail down her throat. She sat and waited.

Ron began to hum and scrutinise his nails. Hermione glared and continued to wait.

A tinkle of bells and a gust of bitter wind signalled the entrance of a tall, hooded figure. He pulled down his hood.

Oh, thank Merlin, it's a man. Hermione cheered in her mind as she made her way towards him. Fuelled by alcohol and anger, she stormed up to him, grabbed his shoulders and roughly pinned him to the wall.

"The fuck?!" the man shouted.

Hermione yanked his tie so that his head snapped forwards and their lips were mere centimetres apart. She looked up… … into the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Draco felt scared. Here he was, getting jumped by some mad drunk woman in a pub. First Pansy, now this?! He looked down. HOLY SHIT.

"G-Granger?!" he stammered, his mouth falling open, his hands splayed against the wall.

Hermione hastily dropped his ti and backed away, trembling. Draco was lost for words. Ron stepped forwards, sniggering.

"Told you, Hermione. You're nothing, Nothing but a fucking boring, unspontaneous, insufferable, know-it-all prude. Oh yeah. I've dumped all your shit at Ginny's and taken your name off our Gringotts account."

He threw a hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me when your hands have been all over that Lavender bint!" Hermione said in a shrill voice while shrugging his hand off angrily.

"Lavender is everything you aren't. " Ron pointed in her face.

"At least I'm not a cheater, Ron. I never cheated on you and I would never." whispered Hermione.

"Good for you." Ron stalked out, nodding at Draco, "Ferret," and pushing Hermione out of his way.

She tottered on her heels, looking distraught.

Draco raised his eyebrows. So the Weasel had shagging Lavender Brown? The silly brat from Hogwarts? He shuddered at the thought of her incessant, high-pitched squeals, asinine remarks and caked on make-up. He glanced at Hermione. The last tome he had seen her in person was when they were 17. He had been in his Animagus form, a few days after the War. It had been the Weasley twin's funeral. Draco remembered Hermione looking battered, pale and thin.

Well, of course you'd look battered, pale and thin if you'd been running around in a forest for months, he thought. Not to mention tortured at the hands of my bat-shit insane aunt, he added bitterly. Draco hadn't seen her in 4 years. And here she was. Trying to prove a cheating Weasel wrong. By attempting to rape his mouth.

"S'cuse me dearie. There's a bug on the windowsill." The old squib owner shuffled forwards with a can of bug spray. The insect buzzed irritably before flying off.

Hermione went and collapsed into her stool and asked, "How much do I need to pay?"

The elderly woman counted her 9 empty glasses and replied, "That'll be one galleon and one sickle. I'll knock off the sickle."

"Thank you. Now that I haven't a bank account… Damn, I got paid today too…" muttered Hermione, rummaging about in her bag for a gold coin.

A galleon was placed onto the bench top with a dull clunk. On top of it was a pale hand. Draco cleared his throat and pushed the coin towards the old woman's wizened, outstretched fingers. Hermione looked at him quizzically before sighing a thanks. She hobbled off, hiccupping. Draco sat broodily for a few minutes before being hit with a brilliant idea.

Salazar Slytherin himself would've been proud of him.

"Do you need anything dear? What can I get you?"

"No, no. I have to go, here-"He trust another galleon at her before running out of the pub in a flourish of black robes.

Would Granger have reached the apparition point already? No, she couldn't have, she's too drunk to have gotten that far that fast… Draco sprinted down the road, following crooked footsteps in the snow.

"There you are!" he exclaimed, after turning a corner.

Hermione was swaying to and fro as she 'walked', barely able to distinguish her left foot from her right.

"_Oh, come and shtir my cauldron_  
_And if you do it right_  
_I'll boil you up shome hot, shtrong love_  
_To keep you warm tonight…"_

Draco heard her wavering, slurred voice and suppressed a chuckle. He reached her easily enough and tapped her on the shoulder. Hermione whipped around and promptly fell into the snow. She shrieked as she felt the cold snow seeping through her clothes and struggled to get up. Draco bit his tongue, his body shook with silent laughter. He held out a hand.

"Come on Granger. Haven't got all day."

Hermione stared as suspiciously as a drunk witch could at his perfect, manicured hand before grudgingly taking it.

Granger, I have an idea." Draco told her as he yanked her to her feet.

"What esh it…?"

"Well… Weasley's cheated on you. You don't have any money. Or a place to live."

"That bashtard... Ronald fucking Biliush Weashley…"

"Um… yes. Bastard. Well. I'm supposed to get married to Pansy Parkinson tomorrow."

"Pug-fashed bitch…"

"I agree. Anyway… seeing as we both have … trouble in paradise, I had an idea."

"What do you propose to do? Exshept propose to me of coursh…" Hermione giggled at the very thought, alcohol clouding her mind.

"Oh no Granger. That is exactly what I'll be doing."

* * *

**A/N: This fanfic is also on HPFF. Happy New Year! :) Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. **

* * *

Hermione was so shocked, she almost became sober. Draco Malfoy? Propose? To HER?

"Very funny. Ha ha. I never knew you had a sense of humour Malfoy." Hermione began to walk away.

Draco snatched at her wrist. "No really Granger. You need money and a place to stay. I need to get out of this marriage. And you get revenge on Weasley. Kill two flobberworms with one stone, see?"

She scowled down at Draco's hand grasping her arm, making him let go hurriedly.

"But… you're Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't notice Granger. Who would've thought?" scoffed Draco.

"And… I'm a filthy little Mudblood," stated Hermione.

Draco flinched. "Don't call yourself that."

"You didn't have any problems calling me that yourself."

"Granger," Draco winced,"I was a stupid, bigoted, little piece of shite okay?! I've changed."

Hermione shot him a reproachful look.

"Can we not act like adults? We're not at Hogwarts anymore. I'm not a dick anymore- at least I try not to be… Throw the past away." He growled.

Hermione gave a small, unladylike, drunken snort. "Have you?"

"I'm trying Granger. I really am." Draco answered sullenly.

Her expression softened a little at this.

"Okay, so the idea is that we… pretend-date." explained Draco.

"Uh-huh."

"Just long enough to get my parents and Pansy off my back, to get Weasley pissed and for you to get back up on your feet."

"Yep."

"I was joking about the whole proposal thing, by the way. Mind you… who wouldn't want this?" Draco ran his hands down his torso, smirking.

"Fuck up, Malfoy." Hermione's eyes rolled.

"So, we're good yeah? Um… how 'bout we meet up at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow? To discuss rules. "

"Rules?"

"Yes, Granger. Rules," Draco sighed. "Leaky Cauldron. Tomorrow. 11 o'clock. Sharp."

"Mm-hmm."

Hermione's drunkenness returned with a vengeance. With a mumbled 'Bye Malfoy," she set off to the apparition point, her footsteps awry and zig-zagged.

"Hey, you know what, I don't think it's a good idea to be apparating in the state you're in- Granger!" Draco briskly walked after her.

"I'm alllllllll gooooooooood!" Hermione sang, swinging her bag like a lasso over her head.

"You're going to fucking splinch yourself if you try and apparate!" scolded Draco, stopping her. "Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"Take me to… Harry and Ginny'sh place! Yes, the Chosen One! The Boy-Who-Lived! Whooooooooo!" squealed Hermione.

"Where does Potter live- What's his address- Granger-"

Hermione squirmed in Draco's arms, dancing to the Hogwarts school song which she was singing.

"_Hogwartsh, Hogwartsh… Hoggy Warty Hogwartsh... Teach us something pleash…" _

Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket. Harry had returned it to him after the war, at his trial.

"Sorry Granger. _Aguamenti_!"

The jet of water hit Hermione in the face and trickled down her shirt. She spluttered hopelessly, her hair sopping wet and beginning to plaster to her cheeks.

"Sorry, Granger." Draco repeated. "Now where the hell does Potter live? I'll drop you off-"

"Number seven Ni-"started Hermione, before her body went limp.

"Granger!" Draco held her up, aghast. "Granger! You with me?" He gently shook her. "What street? Number seven what street?"

A low snore escaped Hermione.

"Shit. Merlin's balls on a fucking stick. Fuck!" Draco swore.

He groaned before picking Hermione up, bridal style. He spun awkwardly on the spot and vanished.

Draco lugged Hermione into his house, careful not to smash her head in the doorway. He kicked off his shiny leather shoes and proceeded to his room. Unceremoniously dumping her onto his bed, Draco stood back and saw what she was wearing. A black pencil skirt and a pale blue blouse. He slipped Hermione's heels off her small feet and reached for his wand. After transfiguring her clothes into a more comfortable tank top and shorts, Draco covered her up with his duvet.

He made his way into the living room, undressed down to his boxers, and collapsed onto the couch.

Here he was. Sleeping on his couch. In his own bloody house. With Hermione Freaking Granger on his bed, piss drunk and passed out.

Draco summoned a blanket and lay underneath it, thinking hard. Technically, their pretend-dating wouldn't count as cheating as his and Pansy's marriage was arranged by the two families and they would be bonded only after the wedding. A few months of 'dating' would do it. He doubted that Hermione would want to carry on for any longer than that. What would his friends say about this? What would _her_ friends say? Potter wouldn't be too bad… Draco thought. Seeing as they worked together and all. They both worked as Aurors on the same team.

Draco smothered himself with a cushion. When he and Hermione got to that bridge, they would cross it then. And with that, Draco fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Review, please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine :'(**

* * *

_This isn't my house. Oh my, this REALLY isn't my house… _ Hermione looked about the room with wide eyes. Green. Silver. _Oh shit_. She pounced off the bed and crept out, noting the small metal snake around the door handle. Her head pounded. It was as if a troop of hippogriffs were tap dancing on a gong, in her skull. And that wasn't nice. She let out a whine, grinding the heels of her palms into her temples. Stepping quietly into what looked like the living room, she stifled a yawn.

"Sleep well, Granger?"

Hermione froze. Draco Malfoy was leaning against a fridge in the kitchen, sipping coffee. With only a towel- a bloody towel- round his waist.

"What are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Draco frowned. "This is my house, Granger. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Err…." Hermione hesitated.

"You agreed to pretend-date me."

"Oh. I was drunk right?" she pressed, flooding with horror.

"Yep."

"Celestina Warbeck?" groaned Hermione, clutching her hair. Draco took a mouthful of coffee before setting the mug down and stumbling against the fridge in imitation of a drunken Hermione.

"Oh come and shtir my cauldron…" he squealed, slumping to the floor.

"Stop it Malfoy!" she snarled, reddening.

"If you wish, love." He stood up. Hermione tried not to notice his muscles rippling as he did so. Draco returned to drinking his coffee. "

"Well I was just leaving." Hermione announced, searching for her shoes.

"Without clothes?" queried Draco.

She looked down at her skimpy, indecent little tank top and shorts. He smirked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

Draco dropped his half full cup on the floor, where it promptly smashed.

"Holy shit! HOT!" Draco leapt a foot into the air, causing his towel to fall. Their eyes locked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Their combined shrieks drowned out the sounds of an owl tapping on the window. Draco hastily wrapped the towel back about himself whilst Hermione did the same with the blanket he had used the night before. Breathing heavily, Draco opened the window. The owl dropped a newspaper onto his head before flying back out with a furious squawk.

"Poxy, overgrown pigeon," he scowled. "Reparo." The cup mended itself. "Tergeo." The coffee vanished.

Hermione huffed. "Where are my clothes? Don't tell me you undressed me, Malfoy."

"They're transfigured. I'm not a perv." Draco gave Hermione a feeble smile and opened the paper. The smile fell so quickly, Hermione felt even giddier.

"Fuck."

"What, what is it?" Hermione walked over to him. She gasped when she saw the front page.

**WAR HEROINE AND FORMER DEATH EATER… UP A TREE?**

The picture showed the back of Hermione's head but the bedraggled curls were easily recognisable. And Draco's trademark platinum blond couldn't go amiss.

"My father will hear about this…" Draco swallowed hard.

"Malfoy. The WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD will hear about this," reminded Hermione, scanning the article. "Ronald Weasley, Miss Granger's boyfriend of four years, had left her for the beautiful Witch Weekly model, Lavender Brown- WHAT?!" Hermione screeched. "I dumped him, the bastard!"

"Mr Malfoy was due to marry Miss Pansy Parkinson but it seems that he does not anymore- the Pureblood Marriage Contract (page 14) states that the bride or groom-to-be has until 12 hours before the actual wedding to find another partner." Draco whooped. "Completely forgot about that one! I found a loophole! Yes!"

"Until next time… RITA SKEETER?! The bug! The fucking bug! IT WAS HER!" Hermione gritted her teeth then sighed dejectedly. "Get me a Hangover Potion, will you?"

Draco walked out obediently and returned with a small vial of green liquid. Downing it, Hermione grimaced.

"So… the bug?" Draco crossed his arms and Hermione risked a glance at his chest.

"The bug on the windowsill last night. I discovered in fourth year that Rita Skeeter is an Unregistered Animagus. A beetle, in fact," she announced," You should know all about it."

Wincing, Draco said," Shit. Yeah. I remember. Sorry about that."

"I only got 100 owls of hate mail a day, no need to apologise."

"Sorry."

"I told her that if she ever made things up about me again, I'd reveal her secret."

Draco whistled. "Hermione Granger, Blackmailer?"

Hermione didn't answer but instead, held out her hand towards him. "Wand."

Draco placed hers onto her upturned palm. She swished it once and her clothes were transfigured back. Hermione turned Draco's towel into a suit and changed the colour of her shirt.

"Don't want people to know that I stayed the night at yours," she explained at Draco's raised eyebrow. He nodded.

"You don't have work today, do you?" asked Hermione casually whilst slipping her shoes on.

"No, day off." Draco replied, doing the same.

"Good. Me too." She snatched his wrist and disapparated.

Draco stumbled as Hermione dragged him into the Ministry of Magic.

"Ahh… Miss Granger… Did you enjoy the article?" Rita Skeeter ambled towards the couple, her acid green quill embedded in her hair.

"Forgot what I told you?"

Hermione shot a streak of blue at her. Rita disappeared and a beetle began to scuttle away madly on the ground.

"Accio!" The beetle zoomed into her hand. "Follow me." She marched to an elevator and punched a button, Draco scrambling in her wake.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." The cool voice rang. Hermione stormed out and knocked on a door that read 'Head of Department'.

"Seamus!" she called. Seamus Finnegan appeared from behind the door, grinning.

"Mione! How can I help?"

Hermione thrust the beetle onto the floor. "Unregistered Animagus." She shot another spell at it, and a flustered Rita Skeeter became sprawled on the floor, her glasses askew, quill crumpled.

Seamus's eyes widened. "So this is how she makes the stupid articles!" he chortled, slapping a pair of magical handcuffs around her wrists. He tried but failed to hide the amusement in his voice. "How long have you been an animagus then?"

"27 years." Rita glared at Hermione who stuck her chin out.

"Reckon a stint in Azkaban will teach you Skeeter? 27 years should do the trick, hmm?"

Rita visibly paled.

"I'll take her in myself." Seamus shoved the guilty witch in the door's direction. "Oh- it's true then?"

"What?" chorused Draco and Hermione.

"You guys being an item."

"Yeah. Not so much the article but yeah… we're… um… dating." Draco replied, lacing his fingers with hers. He felt her stiffen at the act but slowly, grudgingly relax.

"Okay. Right." Seamus shrugged nonchalantly and fare welled the two, dragging a disgruntled Rita along with him. "Bye Mione. See you tomorrow, Malfoy."

Hermione immediately dropped Draco's hand. "27 years was a little harsh don't you think?" she asked as they left the office and set off for Draco's house.

"Finnegan never really liked Skeeter, especially after she described him as a daft leprechaun who had a tendency to blow up anything he touched."

"And how do you know that?"

"Potter and I work with him sometimes; he does the paperwork, we catch the bad guys."

"Wait, you're an Auror? On Harry's team?" Hermione gasped, astounded.

"Yes…"

"Whoa." Hermione smiled.

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a Healer."

Surprised, Draco exclaimed," I always expected you to work in the Ministry, you know. As an Auror or on the Wizengamot. Or in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures… to promote that spew thing…"

"S.P.E.W!" Hermione cried, as Draco opened the door to his house.

"How did you know that Skeeter would be at the Ministry anyway?" he questioned curiously.

"I didn't, I was just going to tell Seamus about her but she was there, so I thought I might as well save Seamus from doing some work."

A peacock patronus greeted them, strutting forwards. Opening it's beak, it said in Narcissa Malfoy's aristocratic voice, "Draco. We need to talk. I had a very angry Miss Parkinson storm over to the Manor asking whether the wedding was cancelled. Bring Miss Granger, Leaky Cauldron. Noon." The patronus faded away in wisps of silver mist.

"Oh no," squeaked Hermione.

"It'll be fine Granger. We've got…10 minutes. Let me just get changed, I can't go around wearing a Transfigured towel all day."

"I'll go grab something from Ginny's, meet you at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure."

As soon as Hermione got inside Ginny's doorway, she was bombarded with questions from a very worried Ginny. "Are you ok? Where have you been, Hermione? Is the Daily Prophet telling the truth? You and Malfoy? Already? Where'd you stay last night? Why'd y-"

"Ginny! I have to meet Narcissa and Malfoy in 10 minutes! Shut up!" Hermione howled, rummaging inside a box of her clothes. "Where is it… Oh… Ron, you dick, you couldn't do a simple Folding Charm, could you? Look at how crumpled these are…" She held up a red sundress with a triumphant "Ha!" before charging up the stairs to get changed.

Ginny sighed and picked out Hermione's pair of crimson ballet flats and a white clutch for her friend. Hermione raced back down, dress on, eyes mad, wand in hand. "Look at these creases! I don't have enough time to iron it…"

"Aren't you a witch?" helped Ginny, thrusting the shoes at her.

"Oh-" After performing an Ironing Charm, she tamed her hair and applied gloss. "I went out into public with this hair?!" Hermione moaned, desperately wanting a shower," It looks like I've been electrocuted or thoroughly shagged… AND I was with Malfoy…"

"Electro-what? And, wait. You and Malfoy? So it's true… Ohmigod." Ginny took a sharp intake of breath at Hermione's frantic nod.

"How- what- why- when?" she stuttered, gaping.

"I'll explain later Gin, bye!"

"Wait! I have to tell you something, it's about Ron and-"

But Hermione had already chucked her shoes on, snatched the clutch out of Ginny's grasp and was sprinting to the apparition point. She spun on the spot, disappearing, as her friend watched from her window.

"If only she knew… Oh Ron, you bloody idiot…"

"Hermione, pull your shit together! You've got this."

Hermione encouraged herself, straightening her dress and smoothing down her hair. The Leaky Cauldron sign creaked above her head as it swung in the breeze.

"Come ON! You've fought Voldemort, Death Eaters, Dememtors… You handed Umbridge to a herd of centaurs on a platter! You killed a Horcrux, hell, you've ridden a dragon!" reprimanded Hermione, closing her eyes.

"Wanna ride another one?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Hermione shrieked and almost fell on her butt as she whipped about. Draco reached out and steadied her, chuckling. "You're not even drunk this time! Pretty dress by the way. Shame it's in Gryffindor colours."

"What was that?!"

"What was what?"

"The whole creepy 'wanna ride another one'?" hissed Hermione, attempting to pick up the pieces of her shattered composure. Then her face fell.

"'Draco' is…"

"Dragon in Latin." Draco finished, wiggling his eyebrows provocatively.

"Did I raise you to be a silly, immature buy like that, Draco?"

This time Draco's face fell as he slowly turned around.

"Hello Mother." He squeaked in a miserably high pitched voice and wore a pained expression.

"Yes, hello Draco dear. Aaah. Nice to see you Miss Granger."

Hermione gulped as she gently shook Narcissa Malfoy's perfect, pale, dainty hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Feel free to come up with Chapter titles, if you want! Point out any typos for me, please... Review? :3**


End file.
